brother's bond
by narutostar
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are both killed at valley of the end but that's only the start of the story. Both are reincarnated as our favourite brothers Dean and Sam Winchester. Now the hidden leaf needed them back, can they reawaken their dormant memories in time
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural:

A brothers bond

By Narutostar

Chapter one

The rain fell hard as Naruto and Sasuke continued their fight at valley of the end.

"Sasuke please give this up and come back with me" the blond ninja yelled "taking this out on everyone who cares about you is the wrong way to take you revenge"

"I must become stronger to kill my brother and if that means killing you Naruto, then so be it" with that Sasuke activated the curse mark turning him in to a monsters form. With his sharingan blazing he flung himself at Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth preparing for the unwanted battle. "Sasuke please don't do this" he pleaded one last time

"Time for talking is over Naruto get ready to die" Sasuke yelled as he preformed the hand signs and activated his chidori

Naruto gritted his teeth again and activated his rasengan. They both headed towards each other at tremens speeds. They both landed direct hits both of them had their arms though the other both killing each other.

With his last breath Naruto turned to Sasuke "Sasuke you bastard you got me" he smile as the last bits of life went away.

Sasuke returned to smile say "hm got me too dope"

Both fell to the ground as the childhood memories once lived faded away to darkness.

Just then Sam Winchester suddenly awoke from his sleep sweat coving his white shirt making it cling to his chest. 'What a weird dream' he thought as he sat up looking around the room to make shore he wasn't still in some sort of dream 'it was so real... wait what were those kids names Sasuke and... Naruto why do they seem so real? Like i know them or it could just be a dream' Sam quickly gotted the two names down on a piece of paper on his night stand. He then looked over to dean who was mumbling something in his sleep

"mmmm... miso raman with extra pork" Dean mumbled turning over on to his side.

Clearly Dean was having a much more nicer dream then Sam just had.

Sam sighed laying back down try to get back to sleep but still the thoughts about though two boys kept in his mind and for some reason he had a strong feeling of guilt swelling up in side but why? He sighed again another question to add to the ever growing list in his mine.

The hidden leaf village

Lady Tsunade looked at the report that was just given to her then back to the AMBU officer stand in front of her "are you shore this report is correct"

"Yes I checked it myself both Naruto uzumaki and Sasuke uchiha have been found to be living alive and well in a different dimension" the AMBU said

"Well it seem that before they both died the fox inside Naruto transported them both to that world will they remember anything?" Tsunade contuined "what are their names"

"At the moment they only remember bits and pieces their full memories will only come back when we reactivate their charka networks as for their name well Naruto's I believe is Dean Winchester and Sasuke's is Sam Winchester... they're both brothers"

"What brothers really... well you know what to do right sakura go bring our boys home" Tsunade said with a smile

"Right" sakura said as she diapered in a puff of white smoke

Tsunade just sat there for awhile it really had been a long search for the two, she got up and walked to the window and looked at the Hokage faces "the village has really missed you two you know me, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sakura have all missed you so much so you better get back quick ok" she sighed as she looked at the photo from the report it was of Dean and Sam 'they look even closer then before that's good maybe this time you won't kill each other'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The hidden leaf village

The sun was rising bring with it a new day as Sakura ran swiftly though the trees being careful not to miss any branches in her rush 'It's been so long... too long' she smiled the report she was given was very accurate and the timing was perfect too, as it was the anniversary of their deaths and the charka the nine tailed fox left behind was the strongest and therefore it's the best time to bring them back. Sighing slightly as she reached the clearing seeing the old toad sage and hurtled over a giant scroll "So how is going to work" she yelled jumping down from the trees.

"Well by using the charka that nine tailed fox left behind we should be able to tap into it and bring them back" Jiraiya replied not taking his eyes away from the scroll "you see... we will be using the charka to make a pathway between the two worlds all I need is the two blood samples"

"I got them right here" Sakura said as she walked up to the man and handed him two tubes of blood one had the name 'SASKUE UCHIHA' and the other had 'NARUTO UZUMAKI'

Taking the two tubes he tuned and thanked her and then turned back to the scroll opening the tubes he wrote both their names down in their blood. Then he ran though a few hand seals he slammed his pram down "summing" white smoke engulfed the area and then is slowly started to clear. Slowly stepping back to examine his work he smiled. "Done"

"Done...Done there's no one here" Sakura yelled pointing to the spot she'd thought they would be standing

"Hold on... that just opened the pathway it's going to take some time just wait a minute" Jiraiya sighed it was all up to them now they needed to find the pathway and step in.

Nashville, Tennessee

The alarm clock buzzed in Dean's ear waking him from his deep sleep tuning over he wacked the snooze button. Slowly his eye opened and then as the light from the window came in contact he shutting them tightly. Rubbing his eye's he sighed and sat up. That's when it hit him...his hangover... 'What in the world possessed him to down five shots of tequila and a bottle of Bacardi...? Oh that's right... the sexy blonde and red head at the bar' the thought made Dean smiled temporary forgetting about the hangover. Sitting up slowly he looked around the room and noticed that the bed that Sam had been sleeping was empty but before Dean could give the situation another thought the door to the hotel room came flying open.

"Morning sunshine" Sam said walking into the room carrying what looked liked breakfast. Dean winced at both the noise and the light the door let in. "You know you look awful... How much did you drink last night?" Sam then slammed the door shut with his foot.

"Just two shots of tequila" Dean answered with a big yawn

"Dean come on... Just two shorts of tequila?" Sam said giving him a questioning look as he put the breakfast on the table.

"Ok...ok I had five shots and... a bottle of Bacardi. Are you happy? So did you get the bacon and eggs I asked for?" Asked Dean getting out of bed and putting on a pair of jeans and walking to the table.

"No I thought we'll start the day off with something healthy and not something swimming in fatty grease... so I thought we would start the day off with nice warm oatmeal" Sam smiled at the face Dean made. It was like if Dean glared at the Styrofoam container.

Dean sat down and picked at the food in fount of him "so do we have a job"

"Maybe... there reports of dry lightning, barometric pressure drop" Sam said pulling out his laptop to review the report in detail.

"Thrilling... but do you think its demonic omens" Dean said glaring again this time at the spoon full of oatmeal

"Well it's something to check out...the source is only half an hour from the motel" Sam said as he put another spoon full in his mouth then his thoughts started to turn to the dream he'd had that night, he'd never had gotten back to sleep it had just kept bugging him. Sam was interrupted when the EMF meter started to go off

"What the hell!" Dean said pulling the EMF meter out of a bag that sat by the bed. Sam stood up and walked "Is it broken"

"No! And if it was it would be your fault" Dean said fiddling with one of the knobs, just then white smoke filled the room and then a bright red flashed temporary blinding them.

When it finally cleared and they could see again they found themself standing in a forest clearing. Looking around the two boys saw a man who looked about 50 he had long white hair and was wearing kind of Japanese clothing with wooden clogs. He had a headband on with some Japanese symbol that Dean didn't recognize. Standing next to the man was a woman, she looked to be in her early 20s with short pink hair which seemed strange but oddly familiar somehow? She was very beautiful long toned legs, slender build but she looked strong like she worked out. She was defiantly filled out in all the right places making both the boys stare at her.

"See I told you it only took a few minutes" the man said stepping forward

Dean look at Sam and then back to the man and the woman, the man walked towards them embracing Dean in a hug, Sam on the verge of laughing after seeing the shocked face Dean made finally spoke up "excuse me but did you bring us here?"

"Sorry that right you don't remember yet..." the woman gigged "yes we did... we have a problem that only you two can solve" her voice turning serious "we need your help"

"What do you mean _you don't remember yet_... what do we need to remember?"

"Don't worry kid all will be explained" the man said letting go of Dean

"Who are you old man" Dean asked pissed off that some old man would just come up and hug him. Turning he looked at the woman with that stupid smile that seemed to get all the girls to fall at his feet "and what is your name" he said 'leave it to Dean to try to pick up a girl in a situation like' Sam thought

"Well my name is Sarkra Haruno" she replied stepping forward smiling

"That's a beautiful name... Japanese for cherry blossom right" dean said walking up to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

She nodded and gigged a red ting formed on her face. Sam was a little shocked that Dean of all people would know a fact like that... his trivia knowledge usually only extended to winners of wet t-shirt contested or decades old rock 'n' roll bands.

"And I'm the great toad sage and world renowned Author of the bestselling novel make-out paradise and not to brag but I am one of the three sannin... my name is Jiraiya" he said pulling out an orange coved book and handed it to Dean.

Dean took his arm away from Sarkra and took the book from the guys hand and flipped through it, reading a page his eyes widened "dude you are a genius" he said look at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just smiled "well that's just the first one there's five more after that one"

Sarkra just frowned she had hear that Naruto's new personality was a little... well diffident "look I know how much you two want to catch up but the sooner we get their memories back the sooner they will be safe." And without further protest she made a few hand sighs and they were engulfed in a swell of leaves.

Narutostar: thanks for reviewing / sorry it took so long I was so busy with work. Please review/ there's going to be a lot more action in the next lot of chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap of chapter Two_

_Sarkra just frowned she had hear that Naruto's new personality was a little... well diffident "look I know how much you two want to catch up but the sooner we get their memories back the sooner they will be safe." And without further protest she made a few hand sighs and they were engulfed in a swell of leaves. _

Chapter three

Before Dean and Sam know what was going on they were standing on a roof over looking what looked like a large village, on the far side of the village there was a mountain face with five large heads carved into the side, four men and a woman, it kind of reminded Sam of the project he did in fourth grade on MT Rushmore, standing to one side of the roof were two woman. Both of the women tuned to see the group arrive in a swell of leaves.

"Milady" Sakura yelled as the two women started walking over to the group

The first woman about in her 20s, she was fairly tall with a light tan. She had straight blonde hair in two loose ponytails going down her back and shoulder- length bangs framing both sides of her face. She also had a violet rhombus mark on her forehead, She was wearing a grass-green robe, Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, which was held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing sizeable cleavage.

The second woman looked in her late 20s with shoulder length black hair; she was wearing a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, which was held closed by a white obi.

Both of the women wore open-toed sandals with low heels

"So there finally here… I guess that you two don't remember any of this place do you?... well we'll best get started I am the fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village and one of the three legendary Sannin….Tsunade and standing next to me is my assistant Shizune.

'Hum… these guy love their titles don't they' Dean thought a something in the Shizune woman's arm court Dean's attention "Is that a pig" dean yelled pointing at the object the second women was holding trust deans observation skills to miss the bigger picture and find something insignificant too point out. But the pig did kind of out of place it wear a maroon coat and a pearl necklace.

Shizune nodded "yes this is Ton Ton… and she is not to be eaten got it!"

"You mean it a pet?" dean asked "not food… aw man I got a really craving for some bacon"

"So how will we get our memoires back?" Sam butted in seeing the conversation was going nowhere.

"First of all it is a really compacted and it will take a total of two days to setup… in the mean time I am hoping a trip around the village may loosen up some of the memoires and make the rest flow easier"

"Ok that sounds great first we'll get something to eat then one of you can show me the too Gashia house" Dean said with enthusiasm

"This is a shinobi village not a Gashia village" Tsunade said a little annoyed

"Don't worry I'll show you later" Jiraiya he wisped into Deans ear so Tsunade wouldn't hear "I know all the best spots"

Sam rolled his eyes 'Dean was not helping… instead of finding loose woman and food they should be trying to figure out if these people are real and not an illusion made by that damn trickster and to that point, if they are real should they trusted at all ….' Sam's thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud thump as he turned he saw Tsunade standing over Jiraiya whose head had been firmly planted into the ground by what looked like Tsunade's fist "Don't enable him…" she turned to Dean and Sam "time to see if we can loosen up some memoires" she smiled walking over to the railing to look over the village "Sakura take them to get something to eat and then show them around the village and stay away from the Gashia's " she handed Sakura something "I will also assign AMBU to keep an eye on thing okay" and with that she stated walking down off the roof.

Sakura sighed she know she would get stuck babysitting…

"Well I'd better be off two" Jiraiya said picking himself off the ground "I have some research to do for my next book I would invite you to tag along but… I seem that Tsunade has other plans…

Dean just smirked "you are so wiped"

They all walked down from the roof and went their different ways Jiraiya went of 'researching' and Dean and Sam went off with Sakura to explore the village.

They walked down the busy market place Dean stopped suddenly turned and smell the air a familiar aroma took over his senses he couldn't tell what it was but he know he couldn't just ignore it could he? so he followed it.

Sam and Sakura too consumed in the conversation they were having to notice that Dean had wounded away from the group

"The Fire Country is one of the largest ninja countries and Konoha is the strongest ninja village around…" Sakura said happily "The current leader of the Fire Country is a daimyo and the current Hokage is Tsunade… basely the Hokage is the leader of the Hidden Leaf"

Sam was really only paying half attention to what the girl was say what he was really instead was his sarandings it was strange a mix of modem and edo style japan althoue he was an export on the subject… he was having an bad feeling wait a minute were was Dean.

"…. Approximately 65 years by the Senju and Uchiha Clan insadentarly the leader of the Senju clan Hashirama Senju became the first Hokage and his brother beca….."

"Were the hell is Dean?"

Narutostar: hi here's chapter three, sorry it was cut a bit short, but chapter four will be coming up soon… so will the chapters for my other stories.

Poll results

Popular pairings

Dean/Temari

Dean/Hinata

Sam/Sakura

Most popular stories

Supernatural brother's bond

Girl worth fighting for

Hinata

Bart's ninja handbook


	4. Authors note

***Author's note**

**Dear reader**

Hi this is Narutostar, sorry I haven't updated Brother's Bond story.

Supernatural brother bond will be put on temporary Hiatus due to lack of ideas on the direction of the story.

In the meantime I will be working on my other stories and on a few new ones.

Please stay tuned once I get pasted the brain block I'll update brother's bond

Thank you for your patience

Narutostar

**PS. If you have any suggestion I will be happy to hear them. **

**Thank for all the people that have written reviews and everyone who has liked the story.**


End file.
